Poor neko
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: Kyo Sohma has reached the period of time when he s constantly in heat, Shigure and Ayame decide to play a little game on their favourite koneko-chan. How will our poor Kyou react?pleez review!warning:masturbating,yaoi,lemon and incest in the secondchapter
1. Frustrated kitten

"Hi, everybody! I'm home!" Torhu Honda's sweet voice announced as she came back from the house. "Hi Shigure! Hi Yuki! Hi Kyo!"

"Oh Torhu it is so nice to see you I've missed you so much!" Shigure cried as he raced down the stairs to meet her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Poof!

Shigure was now a big grey dog. "Oops".

"Idiot", Yuki Soma said with his usual collected voice as he appeared in the room. "How do you manage to be as dumb as yourself?"

"Don't be mean", Shigure chided.

"Whatever", the rat said exasperatedly while shaking his head. "Hello, Honda-san. Let me take these bags for you, they look heavy."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all!"Torhu replied, eyes bright. "I've bought lots of stuff: new soaps, apple juice, two bags of rice, salmon and tuna, soy sauce, watermelons and some milk for Kyo!"

"Kyo, say thanks!" Yuki commanded in a stern voice, his beautiful violet eyes suddenly cold like ice.

"Fine, thanks…. Whatever", Kyo muttered incoherently and left the room without a word. His face was strangely flustered and his back arched.

"What's gotten into him?" Yuki asked astonished, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no! Is Kyo-kun sick?" Torhu gasped worriedly.

But Shigure knew what was going on with Kyo. A naughty smile played on his lips as his eyes gleamed with mischief. The neko had reached the period of time when he was constantly in heat. Basically, everything and everyone around him turned him on. Oh, he just had to find a way to satisfy his little kitten. But he couldn't come up with a plan alone. Shigure made a face. Hmmm, what was his good friend Ayame up to these days?

A week later....

Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Kyo and Torhu were eating lunch in the dining room. "Why do _I_ have to do this again? I really _don't_ want to help Ayame for anything, especially not his shop."

"Oh, but I always knew you had a knack for…er… cleaning storage rooms, my dear Kyon-kichi!" Ayame said cheerfully, throwing his long silver hair behind his back while exchanging a glance with Shigure. Their plan was to corner their innocent cat in _what he thought_ was the storage room… and leave him there for a whole day. They'll see what happens.

"I suck at cleaning rooms, Ayame", Kyo said through his gritted teeth. "If you want someone to help you clean rooms, why don't you ask Torhu?"

"Kyon-kichi, you are so cruel, forcing your dear Honda-san to work even harder when she's already doing her best to clean this house!" Ayame said with a pout. "No, no, you are the one we need, Kyon-kichi."

"Stop calling me that", Kyo snapped, blushing furiously.

"I'd be glad to help you, Ayame!" Torhu offered with her signature smile.

Would she just shut up already? Shigure and Ayame thought together.

"No, no, Torhu, please don't", Shigure chided. "You're already working enough. Besides, a little cleaning will do Kyo some good. So he will come after lunch. Won't he?" the dog said to the cat.

The orange-haired teen let out a helpless sigh.

"I guess it would be pointless to argue".

"That's the spirit!" Ayame clapped gleefully. "Let's go now!"

"So this is the room you're supposed to clean, Kyon-kichi", Ayame gestured towards a door at the back of his shop. Kyo sighed and opened it. He found himself in a large room with bright lights and giant posters on the walls. There was a black leather couch laid on a Tibetan carpet, in front of a plasma screen television.

"Wait a minute… Storage room?"

Kyo heard the evil laughter Shigure and Ayame shared, but it was already too late. He raced towards the door that was already shut tight.

"Aargh! You've gotta be kidding me!"Kyo grunted. "Open the door, you idiots!"

"Have fun, Kyon-kichi!"Ayame snickered from outside.

The trapped cat heard Shigure and Ayame get further and further, until they were gone for sure. Giving up, he let himself slide down on the ground. This was probably one of the dog and the snake's perverted games and he had fallen into the trap. Ugh! Cleaning the storage room! How could he have believed that?

Kyo stood up and turned around. He saw that there was also a giant poster pasted on the wooden door. A poster that showed…. _UGH!!! Another of Ayame's ideas!_ The poster was a big picture of two GUYS fooling around under the rain. They were both well-built, with neat muscles that were clearly visible under their wet shirts. Their hair stuck to their skin and their lips were almost touching. The first man's tongue was slightly caressing the other one's mouth, his manly hands tangling savagely in his hair.

Kyo turned cherry red as he saw the picture, and felt pulsation through his member.

_What the hell? Why am I being turned on by this? Does this mean I'm queer? WTH?_

All the posters in the room showed the same two men having it off. There was even one that represented the first boy on all fours while the second boy thrusted his hardness into him. Kyo felt the place between his legs go unbearably hot and heavy. His erection twitched.

_Okay. Just calm down. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Think about nice, calm things…_

Kyo started exploring the room, trying not to look at the posters. He saw a small plastic box laid on the black leather couch. Curious, he walked towards it and grabbed it. As he opened it, he caught a glimpse of something horribly inappropriate. Sex toys. Uughh…. Ayame really was disgusting. But the fact was, Kyo was getting more and more hard. It was painful. However, he wasn't about to strip naked and start masturbating here and there. No. He wasn't gay, and he certainly won't give in to the snake and the dog.

There was a manga thrown carelessly on the ground. The neko picked it up and started to flick through the pages, trying to distract himself from his penis. Oh horror, it was a yaoi. These men had perfect bodies, and their boners were much larger than Kyo's. He gritted his teeth, not as much from jealousy as from sexual frustration. It got even worse when he found a sex scene. His face grew as red as a plum and he put the book right back where he had found him.

_Maybe there's something interesting on TV_, Kyo thought with not much hope. He found the remote under a leather cushion and opened the television… only to find _Brokeback Mountain. _Kyo had seen this movie before, and he remembered well Jack and Ennis' scene of passion. He was now sweaty all over, and his hardness ached to the point he had to bite his lower lip to avoid himself from screaming out loud. _Oh, what the hell?_ He thought. _I'll just watch it. It can't hurt._

Kyo clicked PLAY and had to resist the urge to skip all the boring parts to the one where he could see Jack and Ennis fucking together. When that scene came, his hands unconsciously moved down to caress softly his bulge through his cargo pants. A moan escaped his parted lips as Ennis grunted roughly. He threw back his head and began to pump his cock faster and harder than he ever had before in his young life.

It was when Ennis bent down that Kyo reached his breaking point. _Fine_, he thought. _They asked for it._

The orange-haired teen struggled out of his pants, cursing as the process was far too slow for his liking. He still had his boxers, but that could wait. Kyo spread open his legs and stroked his penis through the black cloth. Another moan came out of his mouth as his erection went even harder. He pumped faster. Practically ripping his boxers off, Kyo laid on the black leather couch and enjoyed. He screamed freely as he came.

Unfortunately, the posters around the room were enough to make him hard again….

Kyo remained naked and took the plastic box again. This time he opened it carelessly and took everything that was inside. He pressed one of the sex toys on his hardness and caressed his penis with it. He cursed. No, that wasn't enough. Surely there was something else in this wonderful room….

Kyo stood up and searched every corner of the room until he finally saw a tall figure hidden under a thick black cloth. He ripped the cloth off and saw a sexy male plastic mannequin. It was drawn to perfection, the hair black and falling into the brown eyes, the muscles neat and just the right size. Kyo couldn't even look at the mannequin's boner without wanting to suck it. The plastic man did look a lot like Shigure, but that didn't matter. Kyo grabbed the toy by its shoulders and started rubbing his hardness onto it. He moaned. His hands felt something small and hard at the back of the mannequin. It was a button; he pressed it. Instantly, a wave of pleasure washed through his entire body: the plastic penis had just stood in erection and touched Kyo's hardness. The orange-haired teen stroked his boner harder and harder, until he finally came all over the plastic skin.

He went back to lay on the leather couch, still a bit turned on by the sexy mannequin and the posters. The sex toys lay around him.

Suddenly, at Kyo was putting his boxers back on, the door opened…

Crap.


	2. Satisfied kitten

Ayame and Shigure entered Kyo's room of torture to find the young teen trying desperately to put on his boxers with his growing erection. His face was flushed, the male mannequin they had put in a corner was covered with milky substance, and the sex toys were thrown carelessly on the black leather couch.

« My, my, Kyo », Shigure chided.

« We didn't think you were that naughty, Kyon-kichi », Ayame added with a slutty smile.

Kyo usually hated the nickname the snake of the Jyuunishi gave him. But today was no ordinary day. Today, he had just had amazing sex with himself but he was still craving for something more. Ayame's smile, along with Shigure's sexy voice tightened his almost purple hardness.

"Come over here", he said menacingly through his gritted teeth.

"With pleasure", Shigure said.

"As you wish my dear Kyo", Ayame said.

The two men walked towards their little cousin and instantly stripped naked. As if acting on impulse, Kyo lay on his belly over Shigure, as Ayame snaked (hahaha! "Snaked"…. Ahem…anyway, going on with the story) on top of him. The cat started tracing the dog's pale neckline with his tongue, as the snake kissed his neck almost tenderly. Shigure moaned with pleasure. Kyo went even tighter and began to suck the dark-haired man's already hard penis. For someone who was rather new at this experience, he felt he was quite good at it…well, he certainly was good judging by the sounds Shigure was making under him. At the same time, Ayame started rubbing his own cock against Kyo's pelvis. The orange-haired boy let out a moan and closed his crimson eyes. Shigure was now pumping the cat's hardness and his own at the same time.

Ayame produced a large bottle of lube and spread some on Kyo's tight pelvis and on his penis. Then, he put one finger inside the boy's entrance, then two, then three. Finally, he thrust himself into Kyo and began moving. This made the cat harden even more and he sucked with ardor at Shigure. As the snake hit the cat's prostate, Kyo came all over Shigure's hands. The dog came into the orange-haired boy's mouth, who swallowed the cum avidly. Ayame came inside Kyo, marking him as he retreated.

The three members of the Jyuunishi fell asleep on the couch, not noticing the camera on the ceiling that had filmed them from the beginning to the very end….

Yuki and Kakeru Manabe roared with laughter as they saw Shigure, Kyo and Ayame Soma fall asleep in front of the camera. Kakeru wiped a tear away as popcorn fell everywhere.

"Wow," Kakeru said. "I really love your family, Yun-yun."

"Yeah, they always were perverted", Yuki approved still laughing.

"Say…. Does that run in the family?"

The Prince eyed Manabe suspiciously as he slid closer to him on the couch and stared at him with a ravenous look in his chocolate eyes.

Crap.


	3. Consequences

The next day....

"So", Yuki said. "I think it's time Kyo and Shigure went to the market to shop for a few things".

"Kyo never wants to buy what I want to buy", Shigure pouted. "He'll yell at me."

"Well he is always _on top_ of the situation isn't he Shigure?"Yuki asked innocently as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Shigure and Kyou both turned as red as plums. The neko instantly glared at the dog, who crumpled under his ferocious eyes.

"Oops", Shigure let out. "I must've forgotten to take the camera off. Ayame and I set it up there once to catch Hatori with that twenty-year-old waitress in the act…"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Kyo, darling, don't be mad. It was a simple error; it could happen to anyone…"

"OH, REALLY?"

"It was an amazing show", Yuki remarked.

"Speaking of an amazing show, the living room couch is all crumpled and I found a tube of lube under a cushion. What did you do yesterday with that friend you invited? Kakeru something, was it?"

Yuki instantly blushed a brilliant red and left the dining table to go "studying".

**Owari**

So, what do you think? Is it at least okay-ish? It's my first "sexual" story. Pleez review and tell me if I've messed up!


End file.
